Eyepatch and the cat
by TheKittenKait
Summary: A pure fluff story about LaviYuu/Yuvi friendship :) Kind of AU... maybe? I don't really know how describe this


_**(A/N):  
**__Just a small story I thought of when my sick friend asked me to tell her a story. Somehow the picture of Lavi Allen and Kanda drew as rabbits popped up in my mind and then I just started to tell...  
Well she said it was good, so I though I could translate it into english and upload it ^^  
So be prepared! :)_

  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Lavi or Kanda. I don't really use them in this story, though...**

It was a beautiful day on the wide grasslands.  
Even though his grandfather Bookman had warned him, the young, still quite hyperactive and very curious rabbit Eyepatch hopped out of the burrow.

'Don't hop outside Eyepatch', the old rabbit always said, 'It's dangerous and you might get lost.'

Eyepatch would roll his eyes when Bookman lectured him. He could remember every single corridor in their burrow after all, he surely wouldn't get lost.  
In spite of everything Eyepatch would always stay inside the burrow, not setting one paw in the real world.  
But today the curiosity was too much to maintain, so the young rabbit sneaked out when his grandfather made his after-lunch nap.

He was barely a few seconds on surface when the beauty of the 'Dark Order' how his gramps used to say to the grassland, overwhelmed him. He hopped through the green, green grass and sniffed the beautiful flowers.  
The sun shone warm on his red fur and the wind made the grass rustle, played a soft melody.

Eyepatch sniffed and held his small nose in the wind.  
Where should he go first? This world which he had never seen before practically overflowed with new things the rabbit wanted to see.  
But that was the problem; Eyepatch didn't know this world, so he decided just to hop in a direction, hoping to find something new.

Soon he arrived at a tree. Eyepatch sniffed curious when he smelled an unknown smell.  
Carefully he circled the tree until he found a small creature which laid under the tree in the shadows. It was a small animal with dark fur, a large tail and two pointy ears which twitched in its sleep.  
Slowly Eyepatch scooted closer to the creature and sniffed.  
Yeah, the smell definitely came from the animal.  
Eyepatch scooted even closer to get a better look when the creature jumped suddenly up and hissed at the young rabbit.  
Eyepatch stared confused at the creature, finally he asked. "Who are you?"  
"Who are you that you care?" asked the animal back and sat down to lick his paw.

"I'm Eyepatch, the rabbit", Eyepatch replied happily, pleased that he had found something new so soon.  
"Cat", answered the creature.  
Eyepatch looked confused at the animal. "Is this your name, or are you a cat?"  
The rabbit had learned from Bookman about cats.

'Horrible creatures, dangerous, sneaky and proud' Bookman used to say, always with a scowl on his face.

However, now that Eyepatch saw a cat with his own eyes he had to disagree with his grandfather. Apparently cats were elegant and beautiful.  
'Cat' glared at him annoyed.  
"Both, who cares anyways? What do you want?"  
Okay, apparently cats were easily annoyed too.

"Both? Does that mean you don't have a name? But that's sad!" Eyepatch exclaimed and hopped closer to 'Cat'.  
He, however, stepped back. "What the hell? Who needs names? Besides, you're really weird for a rabbit!"  
Eyepatch looked confused but curious at the cat. Everybody needs names! And he surly wasn't weird!  
"What do you mean?" the young rabbit asked.  
"Every rabbit I know would've run away a long time ago." 'Cat' replied bored and cleaned his claws.  
It probably was meant to look dangerous but Eyepatch just thought it looked cute.

"You need a name!" Eyepatch decided without further ado. "Come on, my grandfather named me, I'm sure he'll give one to you too."  
'Cat' stared at him with wide blue eyes, then he laughed a hissing laugh.  
"You're crazy little rabbit. You're not just plain weird you're thoroughly crazy. As if I'd ever go in a stinking rabbit burrow!"  
'Cat' leaned dangerously forward and showed his white teeth in a devilish smirk.  
"Normally I eat little nuisances like you!"

"Eat?", asked Eyepatch thoroughly confused, "Why would you do that?"  
The cat stared at him surprised, then he laughed again and stretched.  
"You're not only crazy, you're stupid too! A real Idiot Rabbit!"  
Eyepatch glare at the cat angrily. "Take that back!"  
He was a lot, but not stupid!  
'Cat' grinned at him mockingly and licked his teeth. "Why should I, _idiot rabbit_?"

That was too much for Eyepatch; he jumped with a huge jump at 'Cat' and bit his ear.  
'Cat' hissed shocked and stumbled backwards until the floor was suddenly gone and he and Eyepatch rolled down a hill.  
The rabbit and the cat rolled for a few seconds until they fell into a pond.  
Eyepatch jumped in shock and was soon out of the water. 'Cat', however, wasn't this lucky.  
After a few seconds he managed to crawl out of the pond too and hissed at Eyepatch; the rabbit was sure he could _see _the murderous look in 'Cat's' eyes.  
Eyepatch thought what he could say to calm the angry cat when he got distracted.

"What's that?" he asked curious and pointed at the pink blossoms on the surface of the pond.  
"That's a Lotus, you bloody idiot!"  
Eyepatch eyed the flower thoughtfully as he realized something.  
"You smell exactly like the flower", commented the rabbit thoughtfully.  
"What?!" asked 'Cat' irritated.  
"I know!" Eyepatch exclaimed suddenly and hopped to the wet cat. "From now on you're named 'Lotus'! That's your name!"

The cat stared at him incredulously. "You know that I could just kill you, right?"  
Eyepatch smiled at him and shook his head. "You'd never do something like that. After all, we're friends and I found a name for you."  
Lotus stared at Eyepatch when the rabbit hopped over the hill.  
"Come on Lotus, I know the perfect place to dry ourselves!"  
Lotus stared a few more seconds at the waving rabbit before he followed him, shaking his head unbelievingly.  
"Really a weird, crazy, Idiot Rabbit!"

_**(A/N):**__  
So yeah... I think Kanda is a lot like a cat, dunno why ^^  
Okay, this was the little story I improvides for my friend :)  
She said it was cute... maybe because there is a rabbit and a cat in it?  
_  
Anyway,  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


End file.
